


Counting Kisses

by weneedtogirlthehellup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneedtogirlthehellup/pseuds/weneedtogirlthehellup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura counts how many times Carmilla kisses her. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Kisses

The first time you kiss her, she tastes of blood and it is perfect and everything you wanted and you can barely get enough of her because you’ve wanted her for so long and you never thought you would get the chance to do this. So you bury your hands in her hair, and wrap your arm around her waist, and only let go when you have to; when she is overcome by laughter. Laughter that you caused. You’ve never smiled so widely.

/////

The fifth time you kiss her, you are in the woods, and it’s cold and you’re scared. The tremors are just starting to die down, and sleep is looking like less and less of an option. But she holds you in her arms, and you sit around the fire, and when the earth shakes she kisses you softly, just to remind you that she’s here, and she’ll keep you safe. And then she rests her chin on your head while LaFontaine tells goofy stories, and you start to think maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

//////

The seventh time you kiss her, it is the middle of the day, and even though you know she’s tired, you really have to keep moving. LaFontaine and Perry are waiting in the background, and she looks so peaceful when she’s sleeping, but you do it anyways. You gently press your lips to hers, and her eyes flutter open, and she smiles at you like you’re the sun, her grin obstructing the kiss. You make a mental note to kiss her awake more often.

/////

The thirteenth time you kiss her, it’s after a bad day. The hiking through the woods has been getting to everyone, and she swears that “if they sing one more carol – “, so you grab her face, and whisper softly, urging her to calm down, which you know can be hard for her. She grumpily obliges, and you kiss her nose, smiling because you can’t believe you have this much power over a centuries old vampire. She kisses your smile and bites your lip, and soon you both can barely remember what she was even mad about.

/////

The twenty-first kiss is on Christmas, after Perry and LaFontaine have left the room. Carmilla tastes sweet, like cookies, and you push her farther back into the booth of the diner, digging your hands into her hair. You hear carols in the background, but you focus on the noises Carmilla is making: small moans and whines, which she tries to hide in the back of her throat. You laugh at her and say “You are so whipped.” She scowls, and presses her lips to yours, and soon you’ve swallowed your laughter and are straddling her hips instead.

/////

Your thirty-second kiss occurs after a flashback. Carmilla wakes up, screaming, and is out of the dorm room before you can stop her. She comes back with tear-stained cheeks and half a bottle of vodka. She looks small and broken, and you can hardly stay mad at her when she’s so fragile. She grabs you before you can flinch, and kisses you with so much force you nearly fall. She tastes like alcohol and fire, smells of cigarettes, and her cheeks are wet with tears. She pulls away and rests her head on your shoulder, and you kiss her head in response to her mumble of “sorry”.

//////

Kiss number sixty-seven occurs after a snowball fight, and you are both lying in the snow, snowflakes scattered across your eyelashes and hair. Carmilla is on top of you, and when she finally catches her breath after laughing so much, she stops and looks into your eyes. The sun shines behind her, and she is luminous, and you kiss her smile. She folds into you, and you kiss in the snow, bumping noses and mouths from laughing so hard. When you break apart, she helps you up, and you run back to the dorm, because although kissing in the snow is amazing, it’s also really cold.

//////

“Carm!” you yell after a nightmare, a nightmare where Carmilla never came back, and you watched her die over and over again. Carmilla pets your head and strokes your arms and whispers soft words until you calm down. She kisses the tears off your cheeks, and presses the last one to your lips, so gentle that you marvel at how someone so beautiful and kind ever grew to love you. You fall asleep in her arms and the softness of kiss number seventy-one will stay with you forever.

/////

Kiss number eighty-eight is born of anger. You’ve been fighting over something stupid and you can barely remember why the argument started, but that doesn't stop you from yelling. Carmilla fights back, venom in her voice, and soon the both of you are crying. She storms out of the room and you collapse on the floor and lean against her bed, your head in your hands.  
When she comes back an hour later you are all sniffles and sorrys, while she rubs your back and accepts your constant apologies. You kiss her one more time, just to make sure she knows how sorry you are. She accepts by giving you a kiss of her own.

//////

Kiss number one hundred is heated, and you’ve both had too much drink. She tastes like beer and you’re sure you taste the same, but right now all you want is her. You have her pressed up against the door, and she’s making hickeys on your neck. By the time you land on the bed you’re both in your underwear, and you kiss while you climb on top of her. She gasps your name, and you link your fingers together.

//////

She’s wearing a pretty dress and moonlight fills the room. You can tell what’s going on long before she gets down on one knee. You pull her back up and kiss her before she can finish asking, and you’ve long stopped counting what number that one is. But you put your arms on her hips and kiss her multiple times, and when she finally reaches around your body, her hands bump the small box in your pocket, and all she can do is grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda alluded to my Carmilla fanfics a thousand times on tumblr and I decided I should finally post one of them.  
> Speaking of tumblr, follow me here: http://weneedtogirlthehellup.tumblr.com/


End file.
